IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2017)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am - TV Shop Philippines :4:55 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan :8 am - :Science Kwela (Mon, Wed & Fri) :Pamana (Tue & Thurs) :8:30 am - :Learn with English (Mon, Wed & Fri) :Math Power (Tue & Thurs) :9 am - The Enchong Dee Show / Morning Kris :10 am - Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema :11:30 am - Lara Laura :12:15 pm - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell / My Little Anghel :3:45 pm - High School Life :4:30 pm - TreseBella: Love on a Rooftop :5 pm - Fun House (Philippine version) / Wheel of Fortune (Philippine version) :5:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell / Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? :8:30 pm - You Light Up My Life / Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell :9:15 pm - I Luv for Christmas / City Hunter (Philippine remake) :10 pm - TreseBella: Amor de Barrio :10:30 pm - Showbiz Unlimited :11 pm - News Team 13 :11:30 pm - :Mon: TV Shop Philippines (until 2 am) / Forum ni Randy :Tue: Forum ni Randy / Good Take :Wed: Good Take / Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas / Gabay at Akyon :Fri: Bitag :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines (also at 12 mn to 2 am on Wednesday, later on Tuesday and Thursday) :Saturday :4:30 am - El Shaddai :6 am - What's Up Doc? :7 am - KapinoyLand :7:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :8 am - The Fairly OddParents :8:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) :10:30 am - Voltes V / Beyblade: Shogun Steel :11 am - Beyblade: Shogun Steel / Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans :11:30 am - Kirarin Revolution :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - PBA :5 pm - Sports5 Center :5:15 pm - PBA :7:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :7:45 pm - Iskool Bukol :8:30 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes :9:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :11:15 pm - Viva Box Office :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Family TV Mass :7 am - What's Up Doc? :8 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :8:30 am - Chinatown TV :9:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) :11:30 am - Hey it's Fans Day! :2:15 pm - Star 13 Presents :3 pm - PBA :5 pm - Sports5 Center :5:15 pm - PBA :7:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :7:45 pm - Vic & Leen :8:30 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9:30 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC airs Miss Universe 2016 (LIVE at the SM Mall of Asia Arena, Philippines) on 1/30/17 at 8-11 am with a replay at 11:30 pm-2:30 am. :IBC 13 primetime sked (1/30/17) :5:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell :8:30 pm - You Light Up My Life :9:15 pm - City Hunter (Philippine remake) :10 pm - TreseBella: Amor de Barrio :10:30 pm - Showbiz Unlimited :11 pm - News Team 13 :11:30 pm - Miss Universe 2016 (replay) :2:30 am to 4 am - TV Shop Philippines :IBC 13 sked (2/12/17) :4:30 am - Regular programming :9:30 am - L.A. Clippers vs. Charlotte Hornets :11:30 am - Hey it's Fans Day! :2;15 pm - Star 13 Presents: Sofia :3 pm - High School Life Marathon :4:30 pm - Sports5 Center :5 pm - 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen :7:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :7:45 pm - Vic & Leen :8:30 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9:30 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Nanning Transnational Spring Festival Evening Gala :1:30 am - El Shaddai :3 am to 4 am - TV Shop Philippines